


[Podfic of] Take These Lies (And Make Them True Somehow)

by exmanhater



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Het, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's probably not the healthiest relationship ever, but it works for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Take These Lies (And Make Them True Somehow)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take These Lies (And Make Them True Somehow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752612) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Take%20These%20Lies%20\(And%20Make%20Them%20True%20Somehow\).mp3) (9.34 MB) ||| [M4B](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Take%20These%20Lies%20\(And%20Make%20Them%20True%20Somehow\).m4b) (10.14 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 20:02

**Streaming:**  



End file.
